verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Greys
Als Greys (dt. Graue) werden humanoide Wesen bezeichnet, die sich durch graue Haut und einen, im Verhältnis zum meist kleinen Körper, großen Kopf mit schwarzen mandelförmigen Augen auszeichnen. Ohren und Nase sind dabei oft zu Löchern im Kopf zurück gebildet und die Wesen sind vollständig haarlos. Sie werden insbesondere bei Entführungen durch Außerirdische beschrieben und sind spätestens seit den 1980ern die typischen Außerirdischen, welche auch von Hollywood als Vorlage für Aliens in zahlreichen Filmen, wie zum Beispiel E.T. - Der Außerirdische, Signs (Zeichen), Unheimliche Begegnung der Dritten Art und Independence Day etc., verwendet wurden. Auch im Zusammenhang mit dem Roswell-Vorfall (1947) und den mysteriösen Sichtungen von seltsamen Flugobjekten rund um das U.S.-Testgelände Area 51 finden die Greys Erwähnung. Betty und Barney Hill beschrieben 1961 den ersten öffentlich bekannten Bericht einer Entführung durch Graue, nachdem ihre Erinnerungen mittels Regressionshypnose wiederhergestellt wurden. Wegen der Beschreibung einer Sternenkarte durch Betty Hill wurde der Ursprungsort der Grauen als Zeta Reticuli (ca. 39,5 Lj entfernt) identifiziert, weshalb die Grauen auch Zetas genannt werden. Sowohl die Aussagen von Betty und Barney Hill als auch die Bedeutung der Sternenkarte sind umstritten. Es gibt weitere Berichte von Menschen, die laut eigenen Aussagen mehrmals von den Greys entführt worden sein sollen. Bei einigen der Entführten wurden angeblich kleine implantierte Instrumente im Kopfbereich entdeckt. Diese könnten zur Ortung der Opfer und zum Sammeln von biologischen Daten verwendet worden sein. Oftmals findet sich die Behauptung, dass Greys keine Lebewesen seien, sondern eine Art Bio-Maschinen, welche Aufgaben für eine außerirdische Spezies erledigen. Dies erscheint insofern sinnvoll, als dass interstellare Reisen (nach irdischem Wissensstand) bislang kaum mit der Lebensspanne eines rein biologischen Lebewesens vereinbar wären. Für eine solche Mission müssten die Greys allerdings auch sehr autonom agieren können, was eine entsprechend starke künstliche Intelligenz voraussetzt (vgl. Technologische Singularität) Spekulationen über die körperlichen Eigenschaften der Grauen unter Berücksichtigung der Erkenntnisse über Exoplaneten In den 90er-Jahren des letzten Jahrhunderts wurden die ersten Planeten um andere Sterne entdeckt (https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exoplanet). In den meisten Sternensystemen mit Planeten existieren sogenannte Supererden (https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supererde). Nimmt man nun die Physiognomie (https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physiognomie) der Grauen als Anhaltspunkt für deren Herkunft, dann lassen sich daraus folgende Erkenntnisse gewinnen: Ein Großteil der Sterne des Universums sind Rote Zwergsterne (https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roter_Zwerg) und daraus ergeben sich typische Merkmale für höher entwickelte Lebensformen, die auf Supererden um Rote Zwerge entstanden sind. Rote Zwergsterne geben sehr wenig Licht, aber unter Umständen viel Strahlung an die sie umrundenden Planeten ab und Supererden haben eine höhere Gravitation als unser Planet - die Erde. Daraus resultiert die geringe Körpergröße (höhere Gravitation einer Supererde) der Grauen, die Farbe der Haut (Licht, Strahlung) und die spezielle Größe und Beschaffenheit der Augen, aufgrund der reduzierten Lichtmenge und u. U. Strahlung eines Roten Zwergsternes. Bakterien, Viren dürften sich aufgrund der stärkeren Strahlung auf dem Planeten der Grauen nur mässig entwickelt haben, deshalb vielleicht auch die zurückgebildete Nase der Grauen (Abwehr gegen Keime weniger stark ausgebildet als beim Menschen). Weiters scheint sich Schall ev. in höheren Frequenzen zu verbreiten (keine gut ausgebildeten Ohren) auf deren Planeten (dichtere Atmosphäre). Es besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass die Grauen telepathisch kommunizieren und deshalb sind Ohren und Mund nicht mehr stark ausgeprägt. In mehreren Fällen von Nahbegegnungen mit den Grauen bestätigten die Aussagen der Zeugen die Theorie der telepathischen Kommunikation. Das Kopfvolumen der Grauen lässt darauf schließen, daß ihre Rasse älter ist und sich viel früher entwickelt hat, als die Menschheit; denn viele Rote Zwergsterne sind mindesten doppelt so alt wie unsere Sonne. Im Gegensatz zur Menschheit, läßt ihr Äußeres darauf schliessen, dass (im Vergleich zur irdischen Evolution) keine Primaten (wie beim Menschen) im Stammbaum der Grauen vorhanden sind, sondern eher reptilienartige Lebensformen (wenn man irdische Maßstäbe zum Vergleich nimmt). So gesehen könnte auch ein Molchartiges Lebewesen dem Ursprung der Rasse der Grauen entsprechen - ein Vorfahre, der sich unterirdisch entwickelt hat und somit besser geschützt war vor der Strahlung des Muttergestirns. Sollten sie uns wirklich besucht haben oder besuchen, dann könnten ihre Gründe dafür die Stärkung ihrer körperlichen Eigenschaften durch genetische Manipulation mit den Eigenschaften der menschlichen Spezies (und vielleicht auch anderer Spezies) sein. Es wäre also kein Wunder, wenn sie bei ihren nächsten Besuchen bei uns nicht mehr in ihrer natürlichen Form erscheinen würden, sondern als weiter entwickelter menschenähnlicher Hybrid. Die Grauen erscheinen zerbrechlich und schwach, doch durch genetische Veränderungen können sie sich an jede andere für sie bedrohliche Umwelt anpassen - auch an Welten, in denen sie nicht auf Dauer existieren können. Ihr einziges Ziel ist zu überleben und sich auszubreiten. Ein Ziel, dass auch wir Menschen anstreben. Doch die Grauen sind uns technisch weit voraus, denn sie beherrschen bereits das interstellare Reisen, von dem wir noch weit entfernt sind. Erstaunlich sind die Aussagen der Zeugen, welche Ausserirdischen begegnet sind und diese so beschreiben, wie sie den physikalischen und biologischen Gegebenheiten auf Exoplaneten entsprechen würden. Erstaunlich auch deshalb, weil diese Aussagen mehrere Jahrzente vor der Entdeckung des ersten Exoplaneten und dem Wissen um Rote Zwergsterne und Supererden entstanden sind. Kritik und Skepsis an der physischen Gestalt Zu human für Außerirdische Ein häufiger Kritikpunkt von Skeptikern ist, dass die Greys sehr stark Menschen ähneln, sogar mehr als jedem anderen irdischen Tier. Es sei zu erwarten, dass Außerirdische, welche einen gänzlich anderen Evolutionsprozess in einer anderen Umwelt durchlaufen hätten, sich deutlich von den Menschen unterschieden. Parallelevolution Anhänger der Außerirdischen-Theorie argumentieren, dass es in der Evolution durchaus vorkommt, dass Lebewesen unterschiedlicher Gattungen sich ähnlich entwickeln (sog. Parallelevolution oder konvergente Evolution). Beispiel hierfür sind etwa die Parallelen zwischen Fischen und Walen. Ursache hierfür sind ähnliche Selektionsbedingungen in der Umwelt. Insofern wäre eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen Menschen und anderen intelligenten Spezies zu erwarten, dies betrifft insbesondere die am stärksten ausgeprägten Organe des Menschen (Gehirn und Hände). Panspermie Die Panspermie-Theorie geht davon aus, dass die ursprünglichen Keimzellen des Lebens aus dem Weltraum zur Erde gelangt sind (etwa in Asteroiden und als Sporen). Es lässt sich zeigen, dass die Menschen einige Teile ihrer DNS auch mit entferntesten Lebewesen, wie Pflanzen oder Viren, teilen. Es wäre also möglich, dass der ursprüngliche Bauplan des Menschen noch inaktiv in der DNS der ersten auf die Erde gelangten Lebewesen gesteckt hat und es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis dieser Bauplan durch einige zufällige Mutationen aktiviert würde. Da nach dieser Theorie die "Lebenskeime" aus dem Weltraum stammen, sollten sie damit die generelle Grundlage für alles Leben im Universum darstellen. Somit könnte hypothetisches Leben auf Exo-Planeten durchaus ähnliche Formen und Funktionen wie auf der Erde haben. Manipulation der Evolution Einige Theorien, insbesondere aus dem Bereich der Prä-Astronautik, gehen davon aus, dass die Evolution des Menschen selbst seit der Frühzeit von Außerirdischen manipuliert wurde. Dies könnte etwa geschehen sein, indem außerirdische DNS mit prä-menschlicher gekreuzt wurde. (vgl. Erich von Däniken) Hierbei lässt sich darauf verweisen, dass auch heute viele von Grauen Entführte behaupten, dass diese ein starkes Interesse an den menschlichen Geschlechtsorganen zeigten und Frauen sogar schwängerten und man ihnen die Föten später entfernte. Dies deutet darauf hin, dass es wieder (oder immer noch) Versuche gäbe, die menschliche Entwicklung zu beeinflussen bzw. Graue-Mensch-Hybriden zu schaffen. Kritiker dieser Position verweisen darauf, dass die antiken Götter, welche nach der Prä-Astronautik-Theorie ja Außerirdische seien, nur verhältnismäßig selten den Greys ähneln würden. Gegenbeispiele hierfür seien allerdings Bilder der Wondjina (Aborigines) und ein Bildnis in der Mastaba von Ptahhotep (Alt-Ägypten). Alternativtheorie: Zeitreisende Die Ähnlichkeit wird auch häufig als Beleg für die Zeitreisenden-Theorie verwendet. Die Greys seien so gesehen weiter evolutionierte Zukunftsmenschen. Die Unterschiede bei der Beschreibung der Greys könnten daher rühren, dass man es mit Zukunftsmenschen aus verschiedenen Zeitaltern zu tun habe. H.G. Wells beschrieb 1883 in "Man of the Year Million" dass der Mensch der Zukunft graue Haut und einen großen Kopf haben werde. Alternativtheorie: Unterirdische Insbesondere die großen Augen und die graue Haut der Grauen deuten darauf hin, dass sie einem sehr dunklen Lebensraum entstammen. Der kleine Körper wiederum könnte wiederum auf enge Räume verweisen. Dies zusammen könnte auch ein Zeichen dafür sein, dass die Grauen tatsächlich aus einem Raum unterhalb der Erdoberfläche, etwa einem künstlichen Höhlensystem, stammen. Sie könnten sich etwa aus einer Abspaltung von der menschlichen Evolutionslinie entwickelt haben, etwa weil sich eine verlorene hochtechnologische Zivilisation zum Schutz vor den Folgen eines Polsprungs (Kosmische Strahlung) in das innere der Erde zurückgezogen hat. Aufgrund ihrer Spezialisierung auf das unterirdische Leben könnten sie eine starke Photosensibilität entwickelt haben, was erklären würde, warum Entführungen vor allem nachts stattfinden und warum die Grauen kein Interesse an der dauerhaften Besetzung der Erdoberfläche haben. vergleiche: The Shaver Mystery siehe auch: Hohle Erde Archetyp Oft wird darauf hingewiesen, das Graue typische Intelligenz-Merkmale auszeichnen. Der große Schädel repräsentiere das große Gehirn, die großen Augen die Fähigkeit klar zu sehen (Man vergleiche etwa den Effekt einer Brille auf ein menschliches Gesicht, welche die Augen größer erscheinen lässt.). Die schwache Physis hingegen verweist auf einen mangelnden Kontakt zur Natur bzw. die Unnötigkeit von körperlicher Arbeit (etwa durch Vollautomatisierung). Insofern könnten die Grauen als Zeichen für die Angst vor der Wissenschaftskultur gesehen werden. siehe auch *Santilli-Film - gefälschte Aufnahme der Obduktion eines Grauen *Starchild-Schädel *Ata (Mumie) *Nordic Aliens Kategorie:Außerirdische